


[博士＆Blitz]嗨

by Adeliae



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliae/pseuds/Adeliae
Relationships: Doctor(Female)(Arknights)&Blitz(Rainbow six)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Blitz在安全的室内已经摘掉了头盔，金发上有不明显压痕，他不太自然的拨弄下头发，朝你打招呼:“嗨。”  
你看见有碎石和灰尘落在光可鉴人的地面。  
显然他也看见了，于是说:“呃，抱歉，需要我打扫这儿吗？我是说，我其实迷路了，我不该在这儿，他们说………哦不，是我的盾需要修补。”盾面上有明显的裂纹。  
他看上去有点紧张。  
Blitz，他的队友们称呼他为闪盾，你的干员也就这么叫他。你收到的那份Ash发来的简单介绍上说他特别幽默，你觉得现在要补一条——他还是个话痨。  
“嗨。”你决定先回应他的问候，“我带你去工程部吧。”  
Blitz显然是个自来熟，就这么一会子，你已经知道了他和极境叫交换了通讯号，他特别喜欢你们利刃行动的配乐甚至还能唱两句，他蛮欣赏黑钢的雷蛇干员。  
Blitz还向你介绍了他的装备，你想行吧多知道点没坏处。  
“G52型战术闪光护盾，你知道它是怎么使用的——闪一下，锤一下，砰！搞定！”他边说边走边向你演示，动作非常熟练。  
你的步子停了一刻，觉得他的话似曾相识。  
Blitz可能误以为你对着个感到不适，连忙收了架势:“听着，这一点也不吓人，你知道他们怎么评价我吗？那次我在档案里翻出张字条，他们说我特别欢乐。真是大实话，我人特别好，特别欢乐。”  
“别误会，”你说，“我只是猜你和我们的一位干员会很合得来——我是指性格，那是个‘哒哒哒哒哒’的家伙。”  
想着小刻，你不禁微笑起来，尽管别人看不见:“她说‘对付他们只要砰！啪！两下就好了’，也许等会儿的排队上可以带你们认识一下。”  
“Wow, good. ”他惊讶的扬起眉毛，“我挺好奇。”  
你把人带到了工程部，温蒂说这儿没有闪光盾原本的玻璃，只能用相近的材料改装。  
“我们的改装只会让你满意。”她十分从容。  
手里没了盾的Blitz可能有点不适应，躁动的小手无处安放，索性学着你插进口袋里，大概是找到了电影里的小伙子感觉，还吹起了口哨:“呜↑哦↓↓……”  
你吓的一个踉跄，他及时伸出手臂虚虚的护在你身前:“没事吧？”  
你:妈的  
你:“没事，谢谢你。”

晚上的欢迎派对里，你向他介绍了刻俄柏后就没在关注了，和Ash交谈完你看见Blitz好像朝雷蛇走去，他下午才说过对“反射电弧”挺有兴趣的。  
你不知道，当晚他们小队内部交流时，Blitz突然冒出来一句:“我不知道，我可能惹他们的指挥官生气了，她不怎么回应我，也许我话太多了。”  
真是震撼小队半小时，话多的Blitz居然意识到了自己的本质，还罕见的有些忧虑，Frost看他的眼神已经说明了一切。  
Frost:不是吧。


	2. Chapter 2

你深刻的意识到，你不该定义Blitz为话痨的。  
这次紧急事件中，意外出现的彩虹小队无疑是一场及时雨，他们特殊的作战方式和来自异世界的装备对罗德岛来说既是一大助力，也是不错的研究对象。另一方面，罗德岛的精英战力暂时有些短缺，四人小队很好的填补了这一块儿。  
干员Ash是小队负责和罗德岛接洽的人，但是实际作战时，全体统一由博士指挥。每场战斗里的干员都和博士是双向直接联系的，这就意味着……  
沉着:“Bad guys in our way. ”  
焦急:“Bad guys in our way. ”  
超大声:“Bad guys in our way. ”  
长时间的磨合让你习惯了干员释放技能时的吟唱，但是这只小队作战的方式更加灵活机动随机应变，期间掺杂的语言交流……  
同样的句子Blitz有百种语气来告诉你他的状态。  
（莉莉安:我就不问你为什么特别关注他了。）  
你在第一场战斗里，几乎记下了所有他的话。已经习惯了所有干员训练有素，最多发表一点中二言论却从不说废话的风格，面对Blitz的奇妙发言，你总是忍不住要听，结果就是差点走神，往日手到擒来的战场指挥在今天活成了过山车。  
“Cover me. Reloading. ”  
“嘿commander,，你们提供给我的裤子是不是有点太紧了OUCH！你知道，并不是我太胖，我是标准的健壮的身材。”  
“Wait，为什么这群敌人在摆上箱子后就不通过了？打碎它不是很轻松的吗？”  
你说:“他们打不碎啊。”  
时间紧迫，罗德岛不可能把人拉过来上课讲解机制，只能及时准备战前资料，而你忘了向他们介绍箱子的特殊之处。  
“箱子经过源石技艺的处理会影响敌人的视觉，让他们误认为此处是高台，从而走向我们想让他去的地方。在不少战役中，我们就是靠这个反败为胜。”你向他们展示了典型范例4-4。  
Blitz注意到了这段录像带被备注为“不要恐慌”，陪同的杜宾教官的解释是虽然当时敌方相对于我方战力更强大，但是巧妙的利用地形能够扭转战局。  
“冷静是很重要的，”她说，“指挥也要稳定军心。”  
“Well，我以为我们也很擅长利用地形。”Frost说，“而你们的和我们想的不太一样。”  
“是啊，我们有的家伙非常擅长破墙而入。”  
看着你迷惑的样子，他们解释道:“我们经常处理室内作战。”  
“我想再看看，可以吗？”Blitz请求你的许可时你答应了，他转过去移动鼠标研究这场精彩的4-4，而你的视线停留在了他那一头金发上。  
不同于天生具有种族优势，毛发自带油光水滑特效的罗德岛干员，Blitz的金发看起来发质并不很好，你猜摸上去像是秋天大捆大捆的稻草，你好像能嗅到丰收的芬芳，或者又是——你摸到口袋里早上别人塞给你的蛋黄饼，酥软的饼皮里那颗完整的蛋黄是否也想他黄澄澄的后脑勺一样？  
想着想着，你口腔里好像已经弥漫了馥郁的香气。  
“这个，”Blitz一脸震惊的转过头来时你还没有提高警惕，“杜宾教官说的不要紧张真的是针对你们吗？”  
你还在想着头发，蛋黄饼以及橙子，按着“谈话时注视他人”的习惯看他的脸，下意识的回复:“那只是杜宾教官的解读啦……”  
等下。  
在他因惊讶而扬眉的电光火石间，你意识到了屏幕里正在播放的是——特殊作战记录——是君君正在被一干特种无情的玩弄，无数剑士脚滑在蓝门口的那份。  
空气静默了一秒，你请了清嗓子，特别镇定特别自然的说:“是啊，不要恐慌，提醒大家都不要恐慌，这不是特别好吗？”

当晚，Blitz向队友感叹了一番巴别塔恶灵名不虚传罗德岛真是个黑心公司。  
而博士寻思着这蛋黄居然是咸的真不好吃，Blitz应该是甜的。  
博士:不是，我在想什么。


	3. Chapter 3

看到闪盾和极境并肩迎面走来时，你发现Blitz吐槽裤子太紧了不是没有道理的。187的极境原本是高挑清瘦的身材，在一米七多的Blitz身边看上去像根竹竿……  
不，也没这么夸张啦，但是彩六小队的干员似乎都比岛上的人更健壮，四肢显得更有力。说起来他们是不用源石技艺的，这些人侧重于通过对身体素质和反应速度的提升来作战能力。  
你琢磨着是不是该向凯尔希建议在罗德岛上推行健身增肌的活动，提升大家体质，毕竟源石技艺的强悍会导致身体的损伤，虽然没有确切的研究，但是数据显示身体素质更好的干员续航能力更强……  
听起来你就像个想方设法压榨员工的老板，也算不堕黑心公司之名吧。  
边想事情边走路的你忘记了和两个干员打招呼，直到你们在走两步就要擦肩而过时，Blitz突然扬起手对你说:“嗨。”  
你像是一条突然撞上玻璃的鲨鱼，发现自己原来在水族馆——你的意思是——  
“嗨。”你下意识说完，视线从Blitz的脸上移到极境那儿，“嗨，极境。”  
离的有点近了。  
你状似随意地往后退一点好保持社交距离，忽然发现了不对劲的地方，你说:“你看起来不太好。”  
“啊，是那些东西的血，这可不太容易清洗。”他拨弄自己额前的一缕发，颜色诡异的血液在金发上留下了印子，要不是颜色难看，他和极境瞧上去真是谜之相似。  
“我们在说染发的事。”极境说，“要是洗不掉这东西，闪击打算染成和我一样的红色。”  
“那我们就是异世界的兄弟，bro。”Blitz抬手揽住极境的肩，原本他倚在自己的盾上——盾的玻璃已经被击穿。  
你猜是敌人被施加了源石技艺的尖刺洞穿了玻璃，糊了Blitz一脸血，也许是那颜色太丑，你心里有点不好的预感。

你的预感应验了。  
半夜你结束了工作下楼回宿舍时，碰到了华法琳医生，她正拎着药箱子往宿舍去，一副不急不慌的样子，而你傍晚在和她交流时特地嘱咐她关注一下Blitz的情况，毕竟如果污血渗进眼睛，他很有可能感染。  
恐怕你担心的事情还是发生了，华法琳医生虽然有时候不着调，但是对于源石病，这片大地上的每一个人都十分慎重，她应该会给Blitz吃预防感染的药物并检测他的生命体征——你和领队Ash就这一点已经达成共识，虽然他们是来自异世的人类，但也没有必要冒这种风险，彩虹小队接受罗德岛的一切医疗方案。  
果然，华法琳肯定了你的想法，她说:“也许是那东西的血液里还有点别的什么东西，不过我可以确定他不会被感染。”  
血魔说这话的时候脸上挂着慵懒的笑意:“我要做的就是去看着点，免得他烧成个小傻子。”  
“毕竟博士似乎，”她突然凑近你，贴在耳朵边上低语，“很关注他。”  
她血红的瞳孔很莫名其妙的关注点让你有些烦躁，再加上你刚才已经困倦非常，现在被坏消息强行清醒，你的情绪比较低落:“别这么说，华法琳，我会关心每一个干员。”  
华法琳没觉得自己的问题多尴尬，对你的回答也不在意，她刷了自己的权限卡进到Blitz的宿舍，Tachanka蹲在浴室门口一脸担忧:“他说要给自己降温。”  
不要问你是怎么从那条缝里看出来表情的你就是看出来了！  
你询问Tachanka情况，战车表示他们已经被告知Blitz可能被感染，作为人类也被要求服下药物，但是Blitz发热太严重，他甚至出现幻觉。  
这边华法琳已经在浴室里操作检测设备，对于烧的迷糊的Blitz“这是物理降温”的言论不置可否。  
Blitz就躺在浴缸里，冷水到他腰部。裤子的影像因水面的不平静而波动，他的外套只剩袖子还挂在手臂上，湿透了的背心染了一段  
点红，估计是哪里划破了。他的头发还没洗干净，被揉成了一堆稻草，农民见了都要骂的那种，配合烧得通红的脸看滑稽又难看，你却笑不出来。  
“Hi, commander. ”他举起手时带起水花，被泡的发白的手指在半空中晃一圈。  
“能认得人……”华法琳咕哝着，很快判断出该用什么，“战车，来给我们的小男孩喂下去，这东西味道可不怎么样，我没有把握按住他。”  
“我自己来，”Blitz声音有些嘶哑，他拽起湿哒哒的外套，试图让黏在身体上的制服恢复以往的规整，显然，他失败了，不过他还是坐了起来。  
“呕，”他两条腿抽搐了一下，然后开始死命的咳嗽，“吃起来像是往喉咙里塞了一百只青蛙和老鼠尸体，呕。”  
Tachanka从来不是刻薄的人，这会儿却没个好气儿:“你自找的。”  
华法琳用唱歌般的声音附和:“你自找的。”  
你知道这是怎么回事，Blitz总是习惯冲在最前面，他友爱自己的每一个同伴，却置自己于危险之地。他很少失误，谁能想到那个变异的杂种居然能破坏他的盾。  
“博士，说点好的，please，”他对于暗含关心的责备并不反感，湿哒哒的手按在脸上闷笑两声，“我已经被Ash，Frost轮番骂过了。”  
Tachanka:“还有我。”  
华法琳往档案里输入他的病情:“还有医疗部。”  
——我很抱歉。  
你的手握紧了，疲惫和内疚就像醉汉酒瓶里的酒，源源不断的灼烧你的胸腔。  
——我很抱歉，是我没有给你们足够的安全感，我本该有更好的布置，不用让你为了队友的安危在最前方奔走，你并不是先锋类型的干员，我本可以做得更好。  
——是我的责任，这是指挥的问题。  
——我很抱歉。  
然而这种话无论如何都不应该说出口，你很清楚。  
你只低声说:“下一次，Blitz，下一次……”


	4. Chapter 4

你闭着眼睛一动不动，假装自己是一具木乃伊或者干尸，感觉你的躯壳已然失去活性只剩下灵魂还在思考。  
你在想Blitz。  
Blitz，闪盾，闪击，或者档案上写着火车王的绰号。你想着这些指向同一个人的称谓，脑海中浮现出不同的笑脸，含蓄的，热烈的，在刀光剑影飞沙走石间依旧生机勃勃的。  
你从来没有好好看过他，他总是带着头盔——你知道所有的战士都在时刻准备着。直到昨晚，或者说今天早晨，他泡在浴缸里，柔和的黄色灯光让他的每一部分纤毫毕现，你能记得他打湿了的金发黏在额头，喉结滚动，锁骨上掉落了水珠。他的背心是白色棉质的，红色的血液在肩膀绽开一朵水花，刺眼而夺目，湿透了的薄布让他跟没穿也没什么两样——还是有区别的，沟壑分明的胸肌，以及显著的两个凸点。  
你想要抬起手臂捂住自己的脸，因为，因为裤子——天呐，你明白了为什么他会抱怨裤子紧！  
浴缸里的凉水好像跨越了时空倒在你头上，你想起他开玩笑似的说已经被骂了一晚上了。生病的人处在虚弱之中会更渴望温情，他沉浸在凉水里……  
他绝不弱小，他，他们，每一个人的生理耐受都远超常人，哪怕有药可以治疗，那也是临时的产品，保证了闪盾不受病毒和源石感染却也注定他要承受更大的痛苦。你看过他的履历，怎样的煎熬能让他神志不清的去泡冷水？  
你太感性了，你说。  
你欣赏的只是，对于相较于本土人民缺乏种族优势的人类在这个世界仍旧能凭借自己的能力让人另眼相看予以尊重，触动你的是他对队友的保护与一往无前的勇敢。倘若你刻奇的把种种意淫出来的标签强加在他身上，你该感到羞耻。  
作为博士，客观理性的看待干员是责任，保护你的人不受伤害，维护罗德岛于风暴之中是你的义务。  
你心底的声音说，这样才对，你要避免私人感情和它带来的风险。

对自己说谎，是不是很可悲？  
让自己相信自己编造的谎言，是不是很可怜？  
你扔掉被子，关闭了所有光源，房间里一片漆黑。距离起床还有半小时，你要在这点子微不足道的私人空间里放纵一次，就这一次。  
你将额际的碎发捋上去，闭上了眼。  
手心覆盖着额头。  
你想看清他的面容，不是在战场上，不是在走廊里，你要拨开他的金发研究每一道痕迹。他的头发不像你那么柔顺，却很浓密，你凑近了闻，是你的洗发露的香气，发根处的皮肤要白几度。Blitz的额头有时间留下的细纹，风沙磨砺的老兵可不会多在乎自己的脸，你也不在乎，你只是把每道纹路、渐淡的伤疤刻在心里。你亲吻他的额头，那里有层薄汗——居然是香的，你会惊讶的看他，然后碰碰自己的唇然后舔一下，没味道。  
手指沿着眉毛的纹路蒙住你自己的眼  
他的眉毛一定又粗又硬，眼窝深陷，当你的手蒙住他的一只眼睛，他微笑着闭目，睫毛扫过你的手心，而手心的凹陷刚好契合他眼球的凸起。你数着他左眼金色的睫毛，右眼下意识的抽动传递给你让你意识到他也在紧张——哦他的眼球在转来转去，痒酥酥的。  
另一只手点点鼻尖  
你们的鼻尖是凉的，蹭在一起感觉到了温暖，而你，你喜欢下面这个步骤——嘴唇贴在一起了。  
像是果冻被丢上了蹦床，柔软的部分挤压着彼此，不约而同的打开了致命关卡，缓慢宁静的圆舞曲被打断，舌尖开始纠缠时开始演奏一首电闪雷鸣波尔卡，你会摸到他结实的背肌，深陷的脊柱窝。喉结，是的还有喉结，还有坚硬炽热的胸脯——  
还有那条该死的裤子！  
你喘息着，声音和刚接受了一个热情的法式深吻也没有区别。你的心脏剧烈的缩胀顺着血液与骨骼覆盖你的每一个感官，手指下意识的划过床单发出微妙的摩擦声——在床上的时候……  
你放空了头脑，让自己平静下来。  
你摸到闹钟，侧头看去——  
十五分钟过去了。

起床吧，博士。


	5. Chapter 5

博士很少出尔反尔。  
事实证明博士的伪装能力一流，何况还有防护服的加成，只要不说，没有人能察觉到博士多看了谁一眼。  
封闭的制服给予博士移动的私人空间，尽管如此，她还是尽量克制时不时上扬的嘴角。在浩如烟海的工作之余她会走会儿神，通常是在吃完饭散步促进消化的时候——这是凯尔希规定死的，不用很努力的回想，Blitz的话自动浮现，她有时会开口模仿他笨拙的口音，很小声，很小声。  
沉溺于感情的时间是博士的秘密，这些属于私人的部分和她自己一同被关进黑箱，知道罗德岛需要一个怎样的博士——果断英明，干净清白。她明白以她的身份，只会牵一发而动全身，而她醒来后全部的羁绊就是这一座罗德岛，博士不知道他们口中的那个人怀揣着怎样的初心，至少她的理想是守护她的人。  
博士把所谓“失忆前的博士”看做另一个人，当她醒来，对这个世界无知的像个呱呱坠地的婴儿，不同的是她有工具——天赋。指挥作战的天赋似乎是博士的一部分，好像又属于另一个人，当她对那个人了解的越多，那朵名为天赋的云就飘的越远、与那个朦胧的身影越来越相合。  
像是前一个灵魂留给你的遗产。  
博士不想被摆布，当她一眼看穿敌军的战术时，还要费劲头脑从迷宫的出口思考路径。只有淬炼出自己的武器，才能避免被动的走上不好的结局。她将那个人视为导师，取其精华，去其糟粕。博士身边的每个人对她都很重要，她却不至于被影响。  
对于博士来说无比幸运的一件事就是她知道自己该往哪里走，黑暗之中博士知道自己在“做人”这门学问上的出路在哪。  
罗德岛上的老人比如凯尔希，那个人的旧识像是炎客这些人，他们时常在博士身上看见巴别塔恶灵昔日的风范，日子久了人心反倒安定下来。W偶尔会嘲讽“你也会说出这种话”，因为比起前任的冷酷无情，你要更“优柔寡断”，也正是这多余的仁慈和她的言行举止告诉所有人——她是不一样的。  
和干员一样，博士也在学习、成长。她希望自己能做得更好，贪心的人类不愿意放过手心里的每一颗宝贝。  
这种情况下，指挥失利（博士眼里）的阴霾与对某人的偏爱纠缠在心头，在表面上的反馈就是她饿的更勤快了。  
人无完人，有些干员表示博士会偷吃他们的零食，其实这不能……不，就怪她。用脑过度的博士通常踩在低血糖导致的眩晕边缘觅食，彼时彼刻她是想不到“这是xx的零食”这种事的，博士眼里只有能吃和不能吃的区别——干员仪器药剂文件不能吃，零食苹果还有那个干员背着的狐萝卜是可以的。不是没有在她的抽屉里放充饥用的零食，只是一旦消耗完她就会开启雷达摸人家的点心。  
除了偷吃和熬夜，博士几乎是个完美的人。  
然而罗德岛是这样一个地方，包容接受了异端和受伤的孩子们，每个人背后都有或长或短的、血与泪书写的往事，有的人心思细腻敏感，有的人天然的能察觉情绪。  
博士的压力，亲近的人也能感觉到，只是心理健康不是一朝一夕的事。  
Blitz恢复后立刻投入了战场，这边的博士也因前车之鉴更加压榨自己，甚至工作狂凯尔希也开始揪着领子把人扔上床。  
当源石尘时间终于告一段落，罗德岛开了个简易party放松干员们紧绷的神经。  
博士托着酒杯子走到外面。她倚着栏杆，耳边是呼呼的风声，听多了嘈杂的人声，仔细观察热闹的画面也很有趣味。  
她看见松果打着哈欠悄悄溜走，史尔特尔往玻璃杯堆了三个冰淇淋球，Ash似乎接受了她的推荐尝试特制巧克力口味，傀影不知道躲哪去了，极境——正在和Blitz说话，他们的头上都有撮红毛，那是闪盾为了遮住诡异的血色染的，这几天来也褪色了。他们关系不错，认识不久就交流了彼此的bgm，那天Blitz吹着铅封前奏的口哨吓得博士差点摔倒。  
后来博士揣着点小心思建议极境可以向广播站推荐歌单，如愿以偿的录制了他喜欢的音乐。那一盒磁带放在博士的枕边，她没听过，好像只要一播放就会打开潘多拉的盒子。  
现在她肆无忌惮的看他，描摹他的眉眼，这就是最大的享受了。  
Blitz讲了什么，拍拍极境的肩，极境又说了什么，然后他就离开了。  
他去了哪？  
在宁静的窗外，闪盾的声音籍着空气传播——  
“嗨，博士。”

海风嚼碎了他的欲言又止，你什么也没听见，冷淡的灯光次第点亮罗德岛的战舰，Blitz推开玻璃门走进你冰冷的独幕剧，无形的玻璃墙却仍旧横在你们之间。  
黑夜将至，海风喧嚣，你总是错觉自己将要坠入身后的黑水，你看着面前热闹欢欣的景象像在欣赏框里画作，离的那么近。  
那是怎样的一副景象啊——Blitz的眼眸被点亮成璀璨的金黄，澄澈的眼珠里有云海翻涌，有万丈光芒。你看见夕阳用天蓝玫红绛紫以及金黄涂抹出一个傍晚，绚烂的色彩漂染了一望无际的海洋，你好像陷入了桃子冰淇淋般的梦境，全世界的光彩都在他这儿。  
一连几个月你都被拘束在这身保护你的衣服里，你的视觉和听觉被隔绝，你的触觉味觉被控制，你突然开始质疑它们是否还在正常工作，你想要尝一尝——  
你摘下头盔，你是真的认为此时的空气是甜蜜芬芳的桃子味。  
你早该这么做了。  
清冽的空气冲入鼻腔，你像瀑布底下一片孤零零的小舟，被全新的世界狠狠冲击，你捕捉到一点尾音——你突然意识到或许你听不清是因为衣服的收声装置故障了。  
“Well，我想这时候语言会显得多余。”Blitz的口音清晰可闻，他扶着你的肩——用你幻想过的有力的手，轻而易举的将你转了一圈。  
你看过无数次海上的日出日落，通常，凌晨两三点的海浪会对你说晚安。  
此时此刻，你不再是你，你觉得自己生命的全部重量都汇聚在Blitz眼睛里你的投影，你站在他的眼眶望向他眼里的世界，这里的空气不是甜的却真诚的接纳了海与天，这里的风太猛烈可是被长发糊了一嘴的感觉也不错，这里的人——  
你撤掉了手套，转过身，非常响亮的mua在一个长了胡茬的脸颊上。  
啊，说起来他喜欢我吗？被上司或者合作对象的高层潜规则会不会苦恼？  
你一不做二不休，吻住了嘴唇。是普通的嘴唇，你尝到了烧烤的味道，加了辣椒和孜然，还有酒的辛辣苦涩。舌头，嘴唇和牙齿像是盘子里的玻璃珠撞得七荤八素，乱亲一气的你没觉得太舒服，恐怕在被偷袭的人看来，你就像发怒了在大人怀里乱拱一气的小孩子吧。  
你回味了一下酒的味道，说:“Blitz，带我去喝酒吧，就要你点的那个。”


	6. Chapter 6

你在派对上喝了酒，摘了帽子，甚至还强吻你的干员，对你来说这都是全新的体验，更新奇的是没有人对你的做法提出异议。  
煌对你滔滔不绝她喜欢的酒，看来几次进修至少她在语言的艺术上提升了不少——非常有条理的演讲，遗憾的是被亚叶小姐打断了。  
亚叶一只手掐腰:“饮酒要适量，尤其是你，博士！”  
你:“我以为你在图书馆复习。”  
亚叶夺走你手里的酒杯换成健康果蔬汁:“这也属于必要的社交。”  
你叹了口气，回头发现Blitz还停在吧台，手托杯子，垂着眼睛发呆，看样子为你点了一杯酒后他就彻底卡壳了。  
作为一个勉强合格的上司，你认为有必要关心员工的心理健康——假的。这种心态难以形容，那个浮光掠影的吻是你一时冲动，你需要对所有可能的不良后果负责，以及你心里有点微小的……期望。  
你站在闪盾面前不知道该说什么，你的感情在他面前变得格外曲折。  
说点什么吧，直接一点，你想。  
我应该称呼他的名字Blitz然后开诚公布的谈一谈，你心里说，开口就变成了——  
“嗨。”  
沙漠里的植物突然收到了一滴水的恩泽:“Wow, ”他说，短促地笑了一声，“我还在想，很少有人叫我Blitz，我们更喜欢叫代号，你们也是，那样更有战斗的感觉。我是说——你叫我Blitz的时候，哦这感觉真奇怪，就好像……”  
他似乎突然对你手里的果蔬汁起了兴趣“我能尝尝那个吗？”  
你饶有兴致的伸手把杯子举到他面前，看样子他原本打算接过杯子的，可你手伸的太超过了——你意识到了后就准备收回，他却中途却转道扶着你的手喂给自己。  
Blitz捏着你手腕的力道很小心，望你的眼神好专注，玻璃杯口隔空相对的两个绿色印记看起来挺暧昧的。  
你词穷了，下意识的把杯子凑到嘴边，也不喝，就瞧着另一道唇印啃玻璃。  
“你看起来不太一样了，博士。”闪盾说，“不对，我想说的是另外一件事。”  
他向前一步走，你们之间从友好礼貌的社交距离直接拉进到你能闻到他身上沐浴后的清爽气味，他说——  
周围太吵了，唱嗨了的、追逐嬉闹的、大声争辩的、喝醉了被扔出去的，你没听清，只好歪着头看他，把疑惑真诚的写在脸上。  
他心虚了一样飞速瞟了眼周围，在嘴边握拳清了清嗓子又向你说了什么，恰好赶上安洁莉娜借了凛冬的收音机放音乐出了点问题发出巨大的噪音。  
Blitz一脸“真是没辙，还是放弃了吧”，抱住了你。  
你:这可，真是，没想到啊。  
似乎你刚把自己亲手打碎玻璃罩子修补了八九成，就有人过来把那破烂玩意儿扔到了一边，以行为告诉你这是真的没必要。  
你瞪圆了眼睛，忽然意识到这一场狂欢似乎是为了你。偷瞄你的几个孩子心虚的收回了视线，胆子大的已经开始起哄了，安洁莉娜向你比了个加油的手势，她播放的“Love is so sweet ”真是不能再应景，稀音的小车已经飞檐走壁准备就绪要补捉这历史性的一幕，你凭借优越的视力捕捉到凯尔希别开脸好像在说“这种肉麻的戏码”，阿米娅像任何一个她这个年纪的女孩一样对你送来祝福的笑容。  
真是难以置信，你凑到Blitz耳边，抓住了他的袖子问:“你刚才想说什么？”你需要他的话来确认——  
长久以来或许是你在作茧自缚给自己贴上多余的标签好像自己是个大家长，事实上正如你付出了真心，罗德岛也在用真心回馈你，你们是一个整体，你也属于这里，你在他们眼里是聪明睿智的上级，是可亲可爱的博士，是值得信赖的朋友。  
能天使好像吹了个响亮的口哨，但是你听清楚了Blitz的话，他贴着你的耳朵说的:“你们反对办公室恋情吗？”  
你抱住了他，被你抓过的袖子已经皱巴巴了，你说:“乐意至极。”  
一定是酒精的作用，你苍白的面孔上荡漾起娇妍的红晕。

和Blitz的恋爱给你以奇妙的体会。  
“这和我想的不太一样。”你说。  
平常你的办公室门总是打开的，方便干员向你请教，也常有人在旁边玩，之前真理还和几个小熊玩剧本杀呢。  
现在他们好想不约而同的给你留出一点空间，于是就出现了你在工作，训练完的闪盾在椅子上打盹等你饿的受不了了一起去吃饭的情景——主要是因为事件结束后你们相对清闲了点。  
非常自然的，你们进入了状态，好像才买了票上车，公交就载着你开出五公里远，这种速度真的科学吗？  
工作，交流和恋爱让你很少有时间思索节奏的问题，当你再次开始感到害羞的时候，你已经熟练的打开了Blitz宿舍的门听见他在浴室里喊:“我很快就好！”  
害羞就害羞吧，你镇定的红着脸接受了自己的心态，边走边甩掉了防护服，打开了浴室的门。  
你早就想这么干了，Blitz险些感染那次留给你的印象太深刻了，在别人受伤的时候想入非非很油腻，你发誓你当时没有任何多余的想法，但是今时不同往日了——  
“嗨！”  
浴缸里海浪翻滚打湿了地面，不是阿基米德在检验皇冠的真伪，是你在测试恋人间的距离。这一次，你亲身体会到温水是如何把衣服黏在身上，一层薄若无物的衬衣有多令人心痒难耐。

关门，落锁。  
Blitz的神态像是被打翻的调色盘，震惊，亢奋，猝不及防的紧张搅和在一起，烘焙出一块可口的Blitz小面包，而不是那天萎靡可怜的小面团。  
小面包是很诱人的。  
你赤着脚踏入浴缸，人物调转，这一次被濡湿了衣衫的是你。你喉咙明显的吞咽一下，向前移动着——在他腿间，Blitz的胸膛起伏着，盯着你的脚。浴室的灯明亮，他金色的胸毛历历可数。  
光线经过水的折射会造成视觉上的误差——这谁不知道？！  
当你，当你碰到他的——阴茎，没有骨头又柔软的肉体突然获得了坚硬的底气。你没再更进一步，而是跪在水中，膝盖磨蹭他的腿根。谁受得了这样的折磨？你裤子的扣子被打开，轻易地扯下，甚至等不及脱掉它，Blitz已经掰开你的腿按下去。你们在水里滑溜的像鱼，心急的渔夫不容拒绝，和你的下身贴在一起。  
比水灼热，比水坚硬，碰到你的柔软刺激着他的阴茎弹动，跃跃欲试。  
Damedane，你还没有很湿。  
严丝合缝的贴着Blitz的身体，你在猜想自己凸起的乳头隔着一件结实的衬衣该是怎样的触感？你很快就知道了，他胸口坚硬的凸起蹭着你的锁骨，若有若无，可是你清楚的知道那是乳头，粉红色的乳头。  
你不知道，你的胸脯，柔软的乳房极速起伏时，简直就是在给活人做心肺复苏，闪盾甚至觉得浑身的血液不止在往身下冲，还在与你接触的每寸皮肤撩起火焰，多磨人？布料和水没有味道，难以捕捉的乳头总也吃不够。你揪住他湿哒哒的金发，他回馈以更激烈的啃咬吮吸。  
还不够，还不够，当你扯掉衬衣的扣子，透明的塑料纽扣在水面掀起惊涛骇浪，大水淹掉了整个浴室。  
钢铁般的手攥住你凸起的蝴蝶骨，在水里只有疼痛才足够刺激，你找到了自己的地方，手指差点滑进去，可你需要的不是手指，而是——  
水好像也被挤进去了，又酸又涨，太满了有很激烈，你像被拉到极致的弓在马背上起伏，生怕自己绷断了只好拼命的咬Blitz的奶头，在轮廓分明的肌肉上留下牙印，然后被搂的紧紧的，你分不清是你在操他还是你在被操，不知道了，你的重心迁移到下面，那是你们连接这的地方，想到这你就忍不住收缩，收缩也没有，男性用力比你要方便。  
啪嗒啪嗒的水声里你想着这算哪门子火车王，气得咬他的嘴唇，咬破，流血，又腥又甜的味道里你们到达了高潮。  
你眼角渗出泪水:“我不喜欢胸毛。”  
“那就轮到我了。”闪盾他，反客为主了。


End file.
